


reaching for the tallest tree

by sourcheeks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, connor has a crush and it's cute, connor is scared of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Connor Murphy wasn’t scared of anything. Connor Murphy was a nihilist stoner who didn’t care enough to be scared of anything, or care about what people thought.Connor Murphy was terrified of heights and he absolutely could not stand the idea of embarrassing himself in front of Evan Hansen.





	reaching for the tallest tree

Connor Murphy wasn’t scared of anything. Connor Murphy was a nihilist stoner who didn’t  _ care _ enough to be scared of anything, or care about what people thought. 

Connor Murphy was terrified of heights and he absolutely could not stand the idea of embarrassing himself in front of Evan Hansen. 

He guessed he and Evan were friends. Close enough friends for Connor to agree to help him climb the stupid tree because of his stupid broken arm that he got  _ falling out of a fucking tree. _ Evan was, at least, seemingly clueless to the fact that Connor was on the verge of passing out or wetting himself or both. The big, stupid grin that had convinced Connor to climb this big, stupid tree was still plastered on his face as he looked out at God-only-knew what he could see beyond the leaves. 

“Thanks for doing this with me, Connor. Most people would have just laughed in my face if I told them, considering how I broke my arm.”

“It is kinda stupid to be climbing this thing. But, hey, man, it’s your stupid thing, I might as well help you achieve your reckless dreams.”

Evan snorted. “How poetic. You should submit that to the school paper.”

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Connor took a deep breath, chewing the paint off his nails. “So you just… do this all the time? Why?”

“It makes me feel good.” Evan blushed, fidgeting with his cast. “It’s my happy place, as stupid as that sounds.”

It was kind of stupid to feel safe stuck up in a tree, but Connor wasn’t about to say so. “That isn’t stupid, Evan.”

“Thanks, Connor.” Evan reached out and squeezed his hand. “Thanks for coming up even though you’re scared of heights.”

“What?” Connor squeaked. Shit, was he that obvious? “I’m not scared!”

“Connor, man, you look like you’re about to puke.” Evan laughed. “Let’s get down.” He jumped off the branch like it was no big deal at all, hanging on with his good hand. “Follow me.”

Connor tried to follow Evan’s lead. That was not happening. He clung to the trunk of the tree, hissing when Evan reached out for him. “I’m not jumping out of a goddamn tree, Hansen!”

“Of course not,” Evan replied calmly. How ironic that Evan was the calm one in this situation. “We’re just gonna climb down nice and slow. Real easy. Calm down, dude.” He reached his hand out to Connor again, and this time Connor took it. 

Getting down the tree was nerve wracking, somehow worse than going up. He puked in the underbrush once their feet were safe on solid ground. Evan, amazing friend that he was, held Connor’s hair back for him. “You okay, buddy?” he asked, obviously trying to keep his voice calm but also obviously panicking.

“I’m cool. It’s good. We’re cool.” Connor took a few deep breaths. “Everything is okay.” He made a face. “My mouth tastes like puke, though.” 

“No big deal. We’ll go to A La Mode, my treat for making you climb the tree.” 

Connor smiled, wrapping an arm around Evan’s shoulders. “It’s a date.”


End file.
